


Golden

by Milotzi



Series: Ribbons and Bows [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, F/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: Fan picture. Just a sketch really.On some golden summer mornings, Minerva and Severus enjoy some Golden Assam tea, chocolate cake and strawberries and cream in their garden.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> A quick sketch. Pencils on coloured paper, photo filters.
> 
> There is time for banter and there is time for companionable silence. For the moment, silence is golden.

On some golden summer mornings, Minerva and Severus enjoy some Golden Assam tea, chocolate cake and strawberries and cream in their garden.


End file.
